


Appearance Adjustments

by grahamcockroach



Series: roach's drabbles [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, john cutting his hair c.1977, stupid boyfriends who love eachother dearly, stupid useless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcockroach/pseuds/grahamcockroach
Summary: John cuts his hair and Roger likes it. A lot.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: roach's drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088939
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	Appearance Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> stupid drabble i wrote in like an hour again. hope u get something out of this my dear reader. i love u

_I should cut my hair._

He thought, not quite impulsively. Longer hair was going out of style, and he was due for a change like that. 

Plus, the summer heat was near unbearable, so having shorter hair would help with that. 

John was honestly a little afraid of such a drastic change in appearance. Would his face shape change for the worse? Would his neck get cold in the winter? Would he even recognize himself in the mirror after chopping his long locks off? 

More importantly, how would Roger feel about his (lovingly nicknamed) ‘cocker spaniel hair’ being gone? Roger himself was contemplating cutting his as well. Maybe if John did it, it would push him over the edge; _he would look cute with short hair too,_ he thought. 

He was determined to do it.

And do it he did. 

Wednesday afternoon, while Roger was out getting food, he went to the bathroom, hair scissors and electric clippers.

John looked at himself in the mirror. _the end of an era,_ he thought melodramatically.

When John walked into the bathroom he suddenly felt tense again. _What’s Roger going to say?_ He knew Roger wasn’t the shallow type to break up over something stupid like hair styles, but irrational thoughts loved to creep into John’s head at the worst of times. _Whatever. There’s no turning back now._

He put as much of what he could into an elastic and hovered the scissors right above the elastic for a moment. 

It took more effort than just one swift _snip_ , it was more like a lumberjack trying to cut through a huge tree with one old axe, but he finally cut through and it was gone.

What was left looked like a bad bob cut, he couldn’t help but laugh a little at how funny he looked. The hair that was now in his hand felt heavier than it felt on his head. 

A few minutes later, all of it was gone, caught by a plastic bag he put over the sink to prevent it going down the drain, all that was left was shorter than when he was a mod. Not so short he could see the skin or anything, just _very short._

He didn’t throw the bag out yet, rather opting to leave it tied up on the counter for a moment; he still felt a weird attachment to it. He would throw it out later. 

Just as John left the bathroom, he heard the front door creak open. Roger was home early. 

Like a kid excited to show his parents a good grade, he ran down the stairs to see what Roger would say.

“John! H-” Roger was about to greet him, his jaw and one of his bags fell to the floor when their eyes met. “You cut your hair!?’

“Yes,” John couldn’t help but let a cheeky smile creep onto his face. Roger set the remaining 2 bags down and briskly walked to his boyfriend. 

“Can I touch it?” was the first thing to leave Roger’s mouth, John nodded in response, leaning down a little.

Roger pet him like he pet the cat. He used to run his hands through it absentmindedly when they were sitting together, John doing the same to him oftentimes. 

“You look really cute, I never thought about you cutting your hair like this, but it’s really cute. Maybe I’ve ought to cut mine to match,” Roger gawked lightheartedly. John grabbed his boyfriend’s wrists, pulling them away and looked back up at him.

“You should, if you want, you’d look cute.”

The blond laughed and threw himself at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “You’re too nice to me.”

“No, you really would, I could do it for you if you like, better than you doing it yourself…” he trailed off at the end, remembering the rather disastrous results of Roger working on hair in the past.

Roger brushed away the comment and placed his hands on either side of his boyfriend’s head, caressing the comparatively little hair he had now with his thumbs. “You look cute… but you’d look adorable if you grew this out a little bit. Not as much as before, but y’know. Just a little. Then again, you’d probably look good no matter what you do with your hair.” Roger doted on him. 

“And you say I’m too nice to you”

“Shut up! I love you. Anyway, I should probably put those in the kitchen before it all fucking melts.”


End file.
